Magenta Winters
by Fessran
Summary: There's a new lil' ol' physic in town, and she's not just playing games.
1. Prologue

Magenta Winters

Prologue

_Wind whipped her long ebony hair back, complementing her silver-and-white blouse. She padded through the woods, thick eyelashes fluttering, ice blue eyes darting, narrowed, watching._

_She held up her wrist and breathed airily into it, whispering into a watch-like band, "target acquired. Subject #1329's health has deteriorated since we last got ahold of him."_

_A scratchy voice sounded from the other end of the line. "Good… tranquilize him and bring him to the Factory."_

_The girl nodded and mumbled back in a clipped, delicate voice, before turning the switch on her wristband to off. She crouched, leaning against a tough redwood, eyes empty of feeling or passion, at the target. Her breath billowed in thin clouds, lulling the bugs around her to drop once the venom reached their senses. _

_She pulled up a gun, complete with a black dart, and pulled the trigger. It hit the target square in the chubby flabs of his neck and brought him down with a soft thud. _

_She smirked. Good. This was going to be easier than she thought._

_The boy lay there moaning for a while longer. Eventually his heart rate decreased in speed enough for the girl to walk up, toss him with less difficulty than usual in her sack, and turned back to the woods._

_Subject #1329 was captured. His true name? In the small, sleepy town, the boy was otherwise known as Gideon Gleeful, child physic. _


	2. He Knows

Chapter One

"Awh," the freckled boy groaned, rolling over in the hospital bed. "Awh… my head hurts."

His accent seemed dented, somehow, and when he opened his eyes they were a pale, pale blue, growing lighter every time he disappeared, returning a few days later sore, hungry, and very tired. No one knew where he went, and whenever they questioned him he lied saying he didn't remember.

He did remember, very well, but to him, it was easier to keep quiet. They didn't ask him anymore, they didn't even bring it up. And besides, sometimes he didn't want the tests to stop. They had chosen him for a reason; he felt special, even if he wasn't sure why they were testing and when they would, exactly, be put to an end.

"Son, are you feeling better?" His father asked. Gideon was awake enough to know that his father this close to him was not acceptable. His face was mere inches from his son's.

"OUT'A MAH FACE!" the nine-year-old screeched, throwing his bare arms out in the air to show his dad he really meant it. The doctor, who had just come in to check him, turned immediately and went out of the sliding glass door quickly. The plate beside the door had Gideon's last name; he or his mother went to the hospital often, both for different reasons.

"R-right, son." The nurses watched, shocked, as Bud recoiled, cowering from his son. The two exchanged a glance and hesitantly walked over to the boy's bedside. He was growling audibly, and shaking from anger. He patted the sides of his hair back in place and stroked his bed sheets with a sigh.

"Gideon, you can go home now," the first nurse said quietly. "You've healed up enough that the infections aren't fatal. "

"Come back to take your shots tomorrow, though," the second chimed in.

Unlike the other times, Gideon had come back with a deep tear out of his neck and bandages swathing his body. When Bud Gleeful had managed to get him out of the bandages a half day later, his body showed deep scarlet blood caked onto every inch, and scratches adorning his plump form.

Gideon's eyes had returned to their usual dark blue and his accent was still as Southern American as usual. He took a controlled deep breath and glanced at the nurses.

"Right, right," he muttered, slipping off the bed in a wreath of tangled bed sheets. "Get me my clothes."

The second obeyed while the first fetched a tray of food and a cup of water for him. Gideon watched, regaining his stance, pretending to be impatient, but he was preoccupied with the girl that had last kidnapped him for the Factory's studies. He would remember her anywhere.

It was, of course, Magenta Winters.

**Hey guys! New story, yay XD I have about seven or eight more In mind, so prepare for a GF overload! Mwau ha ha ha ha ha ah aha ha ha!**

**Anyway… he knows 0-o**


	3. Information

Chapter 2

**Hey guys. Scratch what I said about having eight more in mind, I miscounted… I have 18 0-o**

The Factory wasn't a large place in the very least. It managed to get by undercover as a 's chocolate factory, although the downfall to that being the tourists that came from all around. Therefore, to maintain the perfect amount of stealth they crafted a secret door in the 'Hershey's Chocolate Factory' that lead to the real thing.

Usually, it wasn't such a bad thing to be occupying a room at the Factory. They fed you, clothed you, and let you do whatever you wanted. Most kids that were tested there didn't **know **what was going on; the only thing they knew was that it was a research facility that let you do whatever you wanted, from reading every book to playing the newest video game.

Gideon Gleeful was one of the only children kidnapped for these tests.

For the rest of the children, their parents signed a form saying that the kids could stay for a year or so, with the exception of the kids being allowed to go home for Christmas, Thanksgiving, and Halloween. Some adults were tempted with money, some bribed in other ways. Parents thought it was for the greater good. And sometimes they got paid, too, so they didn't care what happened. Gideon and three other boys were kidnapped by force and taken to the facility. They were sworn to secrecy on what happened, and were refused the special treatment that the other children were permitted.

The girls were in a different Factory. Gideon knew that much. He also knew that they got better treatment then most of the boys did, although the boys had it pretty good.

The last thing he knew about the girl's Factory was that bad things happened there to the kidnapped girls. The girls were more outspoken, and when they did let anything slip they were found dead. Raped and killed.

Gideon was glad he wasn't a girl.

He wasn't supposed to know that much, but he overheard the people who worked at the boy's Factory. They weren't careful around a nine-year-old boy they thought could care less. They were quiet, but being tested on for 'the betterment of science' had its perks, and some of those perks included sensitive hearing.

Gideon was there so many days out of his year that he could no longer remember which day was which. When he was finally home, the only thing he cared about was the proper medical care, attention and food. Nothing else in the world mattered right now. Not the Pines, not anything.

But Magenta was still on his mind.


End file.
